


Farewell and Into the Inevitable

by imaginary_golux



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Kes Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Poe tells his father that he's going off to war.Written for a prompt from starbirdrampant on tumblr.





	Farewell and Into the Inevitable

“I know, Da,” Poe says quietly. “I know you never wanted this for me.”

“I wanted the war to be _over_ ,” Kes Dameron says, arms tight around his son. “I wanted my son to live his life in peace.” He leans back, hands on Poe’s shoulders, and looks Poe up and down, from the military-issue boots to the tidy khaki uniform to Poe’s ever-messy hair. “But I guess that’s not going to happen, is it.”

“No,” Poe says sadly. “You know I have to go.”

“You’re very much your mother’s son,” Kes says quietly. “And I will remind you of a very important thing about your mother: she always came _back_ from her crazy missions.” He sighs. “I think I always knew this was inevitable - you come by it naturally, at least. Go with my blessing, then. But I expect you to live up to your mother’s legacy - _all_ of it. Including the bit where she kriffing well _survived_ the war.”

“Yes, Da,” Poe says, smiling through his tears. “I’ll do my best.”

Kes smiles sadly. “‘Do, or do not,’” he quotes. “And you are Shara Bey’s son. There wasn’t anything out there that could stop _her_ once she’d made a decision, and Force knows you’re the same. _Come home to me_ , son. That’s an _order_.”

“Yes, sir!” Poe says, coming to attention, and then flings his arms around his father and hugs him tightly. “I will. I _swear_ I will.”

*

Poe looks up at the masked monster looming over him and thinks, before the pain takes everything else away, _I’m sorry, Da. I think that’s an order I’m going to have to disobey._

**Author's Note:**

> I am imaginarygolux on tumblr if anyone else wants to give me title prompts!


End file.
